New Year's Eve
by vrangr
Summary: Edmund’s New Year’s Eve is a bit lonely, so he’s going to do something about it.


**Author's Note:** I've done this before but with a Peter/OC feel, so I decided to do one for his brother, Edmund :) Before you read, take time to understand that the time setting here is not so 'specific.' I decided to just use the characters and their memories of Narnia without regard for time. Please be nice if there's anything disagreeable.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, or it's characters :)**

If Edmund had only been more resistant, he knew he wouldn't be found in the _interesting_ ensemble of clothing he was in right now. He had been brooding over this thought for hours: his mother had talked him into wearing a good suit this evening. How? He did not know. Why? It was New Year's Eve.

Edmund had matured, no doubt about it. But was that really a reason for his mum to put him in a _suit?_ Edmund was now seventeen years of age, though that was not the only unit that measured how much he had changed. Physically, he was stronger. His features had grown sharper with his dark hair a deep brown. His eyes could convey messages that required no more than a simple nod or a single word to go with, and those messages could be filled with much emotion ranging from care and love for his siblings to raging fury and battle cry for Narnia. _Narnia, _he thought. Edmund recalled all his memories in Narnia, especially those that consisted of his adulthood as king alongside his three other siblings: Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

_Peter,_ Edmund's thoughts drifted to his elder brother and he walked through the crowded room to look for him. Maybe he could have a little petty talk before he would bore his way to insanity just watching the party before his eyes. But Peter didn't look like he had time for Edmund at the moment, for when the younger brother saw him a few feet away, an amused smile crept on his lips as Peter was conversing with one of his school friends. She smiled kindly into his blue eyes and laughed rightly at his jokes. She remained engrossed in conversation with Peter, and if ever she was bored, she did well not to show it. Edmund smiled again and decided to look for Susan. It didn't take him long to discover that his sister was on the dance floor with a boy Edmund did not recognize. He squared his shoulders. Yes, the younger brother he may be but Edmund had grown very protective of his sister especially when it came to the men who were after her. Again, Edmund found his thoughts drawing back to Narnia. He grumbled to himself, "I don't need this right now," and walked off to find Lucy. When he found his little sister she was chasing her cousin Sarah through the crowd. Edmund sighed. That was enough to let him know that Lucy had no time for him either. The moment she and Sarah got together, they were inseparable. Edmund walked to the far end of the ballroom passed a group of women. Among the cluster of them was his Great Aunt. Edmund, though not meaning to eavesdrop, couldn't help but hear the jabbering of his aunt and how, according to her, she had inherited the great mansion from her grandparents. The rest of her words however had fallen on deaf ears. Edmund had heard her story for the hundredth time this evening, and he wanted to hear no more. True, his Aunt's mansion was grand. True, she had openly shared the luxury of her home to family and friends for this eve but to talk about it out of pure pride was most unbecoming; at least in Edmund's opinion. He was even quite sure that the ladies with his pride-ridden aunt were fairing no better than he. Edmund stifled a laugh as he continued his way until he was standing by a long tapestry of scarlet. He fingered the soft velvet and recalled how Cair Paravel's rooms were _adorned_ with similar tapestries—Edmund growled, annoyed with himself. He sighed and leaned tiredly against the wall when he caught sight of a girl who was also standing only a few feet away. She was alone, and looked the part. Her face was clouded over and her grey eyes searched longingly around the room for an unknown companion. Her dark hair had fallen in waves gently around her shoulders and her arms had embraced her self as if it would provide a certain security around her.

Edmund knew who she was. He had only gotten acquainted with her some summers ago. Amy Bennet was the sister of one of his schoolmates, Henry Bennet. But though Edmund had only known her for such a short time, he was well aware that she had no liking to him, and Edmund knew why. When he had first met her, he was still around eleven or twelve. Edmund was the brat he used to be and would bite back at any remark. His air was that of demoralization and a heavy weight of mixed emotions of bittersweet. Amy hated him for it. Edmund hated himself for it, and ever since his entrance into Narnia he had encouraged himself to change, also with the help of his siblings. This was the exact reason why he began to walk to Amy, hoping she would accept him…

Amy sighed solemnly as she watched the dancers on the floor glide gracefully before her eyes. How she wished she wasn't so plain. How she wished she were something _more;_ more than just a pale face with grey eyes, a nose and a mouth; more than just pink cheeks that hardly ever went rosy even in the heat of summer; more than just lips that weren't even full and shapely; and more than just an average height girl with a mop of hair on her head.

Just as she was going to continue her critic of herself, Amy jerked her head to see a boy walking calmly towards her. It was Edmund Pevensie. She sighed. What could he possibly want with her now? Maybe he'd bully her, just like that summer when they first met. Or maybe he'd pull her hair and start laughing at her irritation. Amy wrinkled her nose as the memories passed by. How childish. Those memories had been with her ever since she could remember them but another part of her mind kept on reminding her about the last Christmas she and her family had spent with the Pevensies. It was but a few years back. Edmund Pevensie had suddenly seemed different. He did not bother her, or bully her, or pull her hair, or step on her foot. In fact he seemed…dare she say it: mature. He suddenly had an air of sincerity about him. He had a way of speaking that was very different from the way he used to speak. His actions were that of a quiet man. An honest man. A _gentleman._ Good glory, did she just think all of those?

Amy tried not to notice as Edmund came to a stop beside her, "Hello," he said. Amy swallowed. She hadn't expected his voice to be deep, boyish and shy. She always expected a high, smug, annoying tone from him. Amy cleared her throat, "Hello, Edmund."

Edmund sighed, "D'you mind if I kept you company?"

Amy laughed quietly to herself. _He chose his words well,_ "Not at all."

Edmund's air seemed to relax, as did Amy's.

"How have you been?"

Amy started. Was Edmund actually trying to keep up a conversation?

"Are you all right?" Edmund gestured to Amy, ready to help her. For one, it was because of habit, and two, because Edmund knew he genuinely wanted to help Amy if she would be in need of it.

Amy managed a smile, "I'm all right. Just…" Amy didn't know what to say. Her bright eyes caught the dark ones of Edmund. He looked at her with concern and looked at her without flinching.

"I've been good. And you?"

"Doing well, thank you." Edmund withdrew to his quiet space and glanced at Amy. Even when they had met for the first time, Edmund could not deny that he always seemed to have a small liking to the girl, and that liking only proved to grow every time he saw her again.

People said she was plain.

They said her face was pale, but Edmund said it was fair. They said her eyes were a bland grey, but Edmund said they were the silver of the moon. They said her hair was of lifeless threads and strings, but Edmund said they were the gentle strands of beauty. They said her cheeks were pink and an uneven shade, but Edmund said they were kissed gently by a rose. They said her lips were dull and lacked shape, but Edmund said they were full and…

Amy caught him looking at her and Edmund quickly glanced away as if nothing was the matter. The girl was embarrassed, _Wonderful. Perhaps he was trying to look for something to criticize me with. He won't pull my hair here. He'll just have to say awful things to me, and that'll do the trick…_

Something in Amy's mind drew her attention to Edmund. He was still avoiding her gaze. His dark chocolate brown eyes scanned the floor. Amy smiled, amused. He chewed nervously on his lower lip, reddening them without notice. He heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his dark wavy hair. The gesture took Amy aback and she looked away again.

Another piece was being played on the piano. It was a beautiful romantic tune that was soon accompanied by a saxophone, a bass, and a snare. Amy took note of its unusually slow beat, but though slow it was, uninteresting it wasn't.

Those on the dance floor went with the rhythm. The crowd fell into quiet whispers, either of New Year's greetings, small talk, or love. Amy caught sight of someone that made her smile, "Edmund," she began. Edmund let out a soft, "Mmhmm?"

Amy nodded toward a dancing couple, "Is that not your brother?"  
Edmund jerked his head to the dance floor and saw Peter dancing with the girl he was conversing with earlier. Edmund caught his eye, and though the distance between the brothers was great, Edmund chuckled to himself as Peter winked. But the younger brother choked when Peter winked again and darted his eyes to Amy. Edmund looked to the girl beside him.

"What was that?"

Edmund reddened deeply and coughed. Amy looked at him and laid a hand gently on his arm, "Oh. Is something wrong?"

Edmund reddened even more under her touch. He shook his head and managed a smile—or if a grimace fell under the category of smiles—and looked to the floor again. Peter and his partner were talking with their foreheads together while moving slowly to the beat of the music.

Edmund sighed.

_There's only one New Year every year, Ed. It's now or never._

"Amy," Edmund said, amazed by how his voice croaked out of his nervousness. Amy looked at him.

"Amy, when we first met I was an idiot."

Amy's eyes widened. Edmund Pevensie, _the_ Edmund Pevensie, was actually confessing that he was an idiot…_had been_ an idiot.

"And I apologize for my actions in the past, and your…" Edmund couldn't help but gently brush a few strands of hair off of Amy's face and behind her ear, "Hair. I did that to hurt you, and now I do regret it."

Amy was most unsure about how she was supposed to react and looked around her. No one was watching the unusual scene of the plain girl and quite charming-looking young man…yet. Edmund lowered his tone and moved closer, "I was an idiot, and I'm not sure if I _still _am an idiot to do this, but…may I have this dance, Ms. Bennet? It being the last for tonight and I don't know how long."

Amy looked away for a moment. A well-bred young lady must never turn down the offer of a gentleman to dance, and the consequences of doing so was not do dance with any other man for another set. But since this was the last dance, what did Amy have to lose?

She did not know what had caused her to answer, despite her thoughts, but what she said seemed to relieve Edmund of an uncertain weight on his shoulders.

"You may."

Edmund smiled. It was a smile Amy found she never wanted to forget. What surprised her though, was the fact that Edmund did not take her to the dance floor, but instead out on one of the verandas with lightweight curtains as their doorways. There she felt his arm take her gently on the waist and pulling her close. Amy stared up at him, her body tense and unnerved by such contact. But Edmund looked at her with nothing but his dark and sincere eyes, searching her face for any sign of calm. He must've found it though, for his expression seemed to relax after a while and they danced slowly to the faint music from inside the ballroom. Amy had relaxed under his hold as well, and she let out a soft breath and carefully said, "I don't quite know how I ended up here with you."

Edmund laughed with a charm that had Amy smiling, "I don't know either," he said and smiled, "But does it matter?"

"Why here, Edmund? Why not the dance floor?"

"I never did well with crowds."

Amy smirked lightly and looked down on the ground when she felt Edmund's hand tip her chin up again. He looked down at her, again with his eyes of concern. Amy smiled at him.

Unsure of how long they had danced alone on the veranda, the music had died down and both were left unmoving and staring at each other, uncertain of what to do next. Edmund still had his arms around Amy's waist when suddenly the curtains pulled back and Lucy, the youngest of the Pevensies, marched onto the veranda. Edmund had already torn himself away from Amy, but with much reluctance. His sister always seemed to have excellent timing.

At first Lucy had her mouth open, ready to remark that she had successfully found her brother, but when her eyes fell on Amy she smiled.

Edmund felt the sudden urgency to say something, "Yes, Lu?"

Lucy couldn't take the sly grin off of her face, "Mum says it's time to go home."

Edmund nodded quickly, "I'll follow in a minute, Lu."

Lucy, a girl with a lot of common sense nodded cheerily at Amy and strode away, pushing passed the curtains with a flourish.

Amy giggled. Edmund felt a blush creep on his cheeks, "She obviously knows what just happened…"

Amy walked over to him and Edmund's gaze fell on her, "But does it matter?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please, please, _please_ review :D and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) May Aslan be by your side!


End file.
